The present invention relates to anti-scatter grid systems for use in X-ray apparati and specifically to anti-scatter grid systems for reconstructing a shadow image of X-rays projected through a subject and filtered through a grid mechanism as if the grid mechanism did not obstruct unscattered irradiation.
Despite technical promise prior grid systems have been unable to filter scattered X-ray photon irradiation from interfering with shadow image recordation and simultaneously produce clear and accurate shadow images of a subject being examined. Such prior grid systems typically employ dense arrays of X-ray absorptive strips which unduly obstruct critical unscattered image forming irradiation, cumbersome grid vibration mechanisms, and complex chamical film recording mechanisms.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide an anti-scatter grid system which minimizes obstruction of unscattered irradiation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an anti-scatter grid system which efficiently and effectively produces a clear and accurate shadow image of a subject examined with X-ray photon irradiation.